scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Minion
"It's unknown...They are blood matter, due to their spread and creation by it...But I wonder...Who made these things...?" ''-Professor Gerald, ''explaining about the X-Minions, from Scorpius Warriors. The X-Minions (also known as X Matter) are a race of Blood Matter that are known to create havoc and spread Death X Particles on Planet Scorpius. Towards their goal of seizing Planet Scorpius under their control, there is a greater force at work that creates them and orders them to control the planet, and X was the main villain and true originator of them. They also form as a challenge and a threat towards anyone who encounters them. Gregory and friends had trouble ridding these pesky creatures throughout the series of Scorpius Warriors X. Despite being a group of dark entities, there is a stronger member, known as the X-Minion leader, who has the ability to transform into a swordsman called Ketsuiki, able to cut with a slice of blood from his sword. Physical Appearance The X-Minions appear to be a black, modelized X shaped form, with a red pupil eye, and golden spikes on their backs when they attack. The X-Minion Leader appears much larger than the others, with no notable changes until after Gregory delivered a blow to its eye. Now, it bears a red scar over its eye, and looks more serious than its fellow specimen's demeanor. When the X-Minion Leader transforms into Ketsuiki, he appears as a red colored humanoid, with the same two flaps as a regular X-Minion, and sports long black hair. The visor he wears has a single glowing green eye, and the clothes he wears are black. He has four golden pauldrons, with silver linings on them, and wields a red tinted sword. However, underneath the clothing is two more flaps, which completes the similarities between him and the X-Minions. Origin of Name While the X-Minions do not have a name of origin, the leader's form Ketsuiki does, in which his name derives from the Japanese word for "blood", which explains his red-like appearance. Development The X-Minions were inspired by Dark Matter from the Kirby series. The inclusion of Ketsuiki and the X-Minion Leader were also an inspiration of Dark Matter Swordsman, a form that Dark Matter takes on before its true form. Etymology X-Minions have been known to hide in darkness. According to scientists, the X-Minions appear to be made of Blood Matter, which is a fusion of blood and dark matter. As they are strange compound substances, they are described as "demons" to people. Their body compound produces a disease called Death X Particles that infect a host when they touch an individual through direct contact. However, they don't spread the disease by contact. Rather, they will spread the disease on their own motive. Their strength of hiding in darkness almost makes their appearance impossible to see. This is also a reason that they hate light, mostly heroic light (such as Gregory's Magic Paintbrush), so they tend to hide until darkness (night) comes. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors X During the recent events in the Scorpius Warriors X arc, the X-Minions have made some appearances. In one scene, they were seen attacking a man, spreading the Death X Particles in order to infect him. They then left the premises. Another scene of the episode was when they formed from the Blood Matter Professor Gerald had in the bottle, which he opened and caused chaos in his laboratory. Luckily, Gregory and friends killed them before they escaped. However, one X-Minion, who was not formed by the bottle's Blood Matter, eyed them from the shadows of Gerald's Laboratory, then fleeing after the pair left the laboratory to warn the others about their presence.In another episode, which was a one-hour episode, it took on its first form named Ketsuiki, who is a red-colored samurai that appears to almost have the same appearance as the X-Minions and the X species, however, bearing an almost human-like look. After Ketsuiki was defeated, he changes into an X-Minion, known to be the leader, which appeared a bit larger than regular X-Minions. When Gregory confronts it, the battle takes place in the sky. The X-Minion's attacks are actually simple. It can fire a red laser that goes in all directions from its eye, or shoot a red blast of energy at rapid speed. It also can fire the gold spikes on its back multiple times in a row, which blows up on sudden contact. Mainly, when it shoots the spikes, they go directly towards its target. To avoid it, one must outsmart before it hits them. It may also fire all four spikes as well as firing at rapid speed and multiply its attack. In the particular episode of Scorpius Warriors X, the X-Minion leader almost serves as being the main force behind the attack of the X-Minions. It turned the sky dark, limiting almost no sunlight. Gregory then heads into the sky with Bicadrus, and fights it while using the Magic Paintbrush. The X-Minion leader attacks Gregory with red lasers, which he dodges with perfection. The X-Minion leader then fires its golden spikes at Gregory, which he dodged them except that the last one missed, but blinded him by its explosion. The X-Minion fires another red laser at Gregory while he was blind, but misses, thanks to him recovering from blindness. While the two fight it out in the sky of darkness, Gregory manages to land a lot of hits to the X-Minion. With one more hit, the X-Minion was defeated, and the skies cleared, thus restoring peace back to Planet Scorpius. In Scorpius Warriors X: Rise Of The X Army, the X-Minion leader comes back again formed by Blood Matter to battle Gregory in the bloody-red skies, which leads him into confusion, thinking that he beat the force that was behind the sky being dark. Instead, he now thinks that there is a force stronger than they were and was responsible for the bloody-red sky. The X-Minion leader and Gregory once again face off in the skies. The X-Minion leader fires the same red laser attacks to Gregory, which he dodges, but takes a little damage by it. It stuns him, but he quickly shakes it off. However, the X-Minion leader attacks differently and moves faster than before. This gives Gregory and Bicadrus a little trouble defeating it. Gregory lands a few hits on the X-Minion leader, which it fires its golden spikes at rapid speed and regrows them to fire two more times. Gregory and Bicadrus successfully dodged them all, as well as the lazor it fires again. The X-Minion leader keeps follow on Gregory, attempting to ram into him while attacking. Gregory keeps his cool, and manages to outswerve and outmaneuver it. When Gregory lands six more hits on it, the X-Minion leader then fires red blasts of energy at rapid speed. He and Bicadrus managed to dodge them all. The X-Minion leader then fires more spikes at rapid speed, and multiplies its attacks to keep Gregory and Bicadrus on their feet. It then fires bigger red lasers before Gregory shoots one more blast at it. Upon the X-Minion leader's defeat, it turns red, like Blood Matter, and explodes. During the battle with X, the smaller X-Minions that are created by it do not attack Gregory like the way the larger leader does. Instead, their only main attack is to run straightforward into Gregory. However, these smaller X-Minions are more invincible to Gregory's Magic Paintbrush, as to when he shot blasts at it, it had no effect on them. Gallery File: X-Minion -2-.jpg|An X-Minion with spikes. File: X-Minion Leader -1-.jpg| The X-Minion leader, who appears bigger than the others. File: X-Minion Leader -2-.jpg| The X-Minion leader with spikes. File: Ketsuiki (Redrawn).jpg| Ketsuiki, the X-Minion Leader's transformation. Trivia *The X-Minion Leader is the only member in its species who can transform into a different character. It is also the only member of its species to speak while transformed. *The X-Minion Leader originally did not have a scar on its eye. However, when Gregory defeats it, it later comes back with the same mark he gave it with his paintbrush. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:X-Creatures Category:X's Minions Category:Demons Category:Bloody Creatures Category:Odd-Looking Creatures